


Little Brother

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Beads, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly one shot about Neil coming to live with Adam and Sauli for a few days, but will he make it through the first day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just got bored and I can't write on my other fic because I forgot my Ipad (You are not alone Adam) and i have some of it writen there but not sure what. :(  
> Comment, Kudos, always apreciated! :)

It was a beautiful warm and cozy morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, but the problem is that the drapes are supposed to be pulled and the window closed to block the sun and noise.

 

“Hmm, Sauli close the window!” Adam murmured from under the cover, pulling them over his head and stretching one hand over the right side of the bed to meet his lover’s warm and soft skin. “Where are you baby.” Adam murmurs again, he really doesn’t want to open his eyes and break the sleeping trance, he just want to hold his boyfriend close to his chest and breathe on his neck the few more minutes he probably has of sleep, damn his interviews. But there was nothing there, no small, lovable, lean, hot boyfriend.

 

Adam turned around got his left hand out of the blankets and ruffled blind on the nightstand to search for his phone. It’s weird for Sauli to get up before seven and Adam knew he set his alarm at seven for the interview, but he couldn’t find his phone. The only explication he had was that he got a message that his interview was canceled and Sauli saw it and took the phone so it wouldn’t wake Adam up.

 

“Oh bloody hell!” Adam battled with the sheets as he got up, he looked around, but still no Sauli. He got out of bed, ruffled his hair and yawned as he went out of the room, he always slept naked and when it’s only you and your boyfriend it’s normal to walk around naked, it more than normal, it’s awesome to see your boyfriend’s naked tush everywhere. Then Adam smiled, the smell of coffee and eggs infused his brain, it all made sense now.

 

“Oy baby, the strangest thing just happened.” Adam says as he goes down the stairs. “I woke up to an lonely, empty bed, I wanted to reach out and grab my boyfriend, climb on top of him kiss his hot, golden skin, lick all the way to the base of his spine, spread his cheeks and eat my way into that delicious tight heat.” Adam said as he turned the final corner of the kitchen but before seeing anything he heard a glass hit the floor and break, then he came in visual contact with a positively and absolutely mortified Neil. His facial expression was something between disgust and horrified, in one hand he was holding a donut and it looked like with the other he was supposed to be holding a cup, probably the cup that was now in bits and pieces on the floor.

 

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!” He screamed and threw the donut down and turned around as to not face Adam. “Fucking cover yourself you asshole!! Fuck! I’m scared for life!” Neil yelled as he dramatically pulled on his hair on the other side of the kitchen.

 

“Neil! What the fuck are you doing here? You broke my cup you fucker!” Adam said lowering down to gather the remains of the cup he got as a small present from Sasha.

 

“I came here becau- JESUS FUCK! I said put some clothes on you bastard!” Neil ran around Adam and into the living room where he found a pair of swimming trunks threw them towards Adam was he stepped out of the kitchen.

 

“I can’t wear this, they’re Sauli’s.” He said, perfectly comfortable with flashing himself to his younger brother.

 

“Just fucking put them on! My big brother’s fucking hard cock it the last thing I want to see after hearing that absolutely disgusting confession.” Neil said with his eyes closed

 

“Oh get over yourself! And it’s only half hard.” Mentally scaring his brother might not be the thing he wanted to do right now, but it works. “Anyway, what the hell are you doing here and where is Sauli?” Adam asked finally somewhat dressed.

 

“He went jogging and well, I came here because I got nowhere else to go.” Neil sat down on the couch.

 

“What the hell do you mean? Just go home, it’s fucking early.” Adam sat down next to Neil and Neil scooted on the other side of the couch.

 

“I can’t, my girlfriend and I broke up.” Neil said serious.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Yeah, can I stay here for a couple of days until I find a place?” Neil said letting his head fall back against the couch.

 

 “Yeah, of course you can.” Adam got up and headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

…

“Hmm baby you really smell nice.” Adam said kissing Sauli’s delicate neck. They were by the pool side in the moon light enjoying a glass of wine, Sauli was in Adam’s lap.

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t take a shower yet and I went jogging, I must stink.” Sauli said kissing Adam’s nose and Adam started laughing. “What is it?” Sauli said amused.

 

“This morning when I came down the stairs I thought it was you in the kitchen and yelled some pretty nasty things and it turned out to be Neil.” Sauli started laughing with him, then their laughs turned into moans as they were kissing and licking every piece of skin they could reach. Then Sauli climbed out of Adam’s lap and went down on his knees in front of Adam, pulling his big cock out and licking him, tasting the salty flesh, trying to kiss every freckle he had on it, then sucked down, moaning to create those little vibrations that made Adam buckle his hips.

 

“Oh fuck! You’re the best boyfriend ever baby.” He said fucking slowly into Sauli’s mouth.

 

“Can I cum on your face? I’ll make it up after, I promise.”  Adam gasped and even though he got no answer he knew he was allowed. Sauli gave him one more powerful suck then lifted off and started jacking him the way he knew Adam liked it, fast and firm, with those little twists on his hot head. A few minutes later Adam came with moans and gasps all over Sauli’s face, probably in his hair too.

 

“Come on; let’s go upstairs so you can get cleaned up and so I can owe up to my promise.” Adam grinned and slapped Sauli on the ass earning a groan from his hard boyfriend.

 

As they walked into the living room they were greeted by a terrified Neil again, who again dropped his cup of coffee and ran away yelling and cursing.

 

“Dammit Neil! If you’re gonna stay here you better stop breaking my fucking cups!” Adam yelled after him.

 

“What’s his problem?” Sauli asked, and Adam looked down on his hard and cum covered boyfriend and his own naked body and shrugged.

 

“I have no idea!” And they walked hand in hand to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil was never a morning person, hell; he never got a job in the first place because he wasn’t a morning person. Writing an article here and there, taking a picture here and there, annoying people everywhere, they were the only things that brought Neil some financial income, but it’s not like he was poor or anything he had a backup account in case of emergency, money he made doing Adam’s first tour. One might think he was taking advantage of his big brother’s money, but they had no idea how impossible hard it was to deal with all the lunatics at the meet and greet. He was sure that if the tour had gone on for another day he would become a schizophrenic. Even after the tour was over he continued to look under his bed at night to make sure there was no fan girl there and he would dream of high pinch screams and glitter. So he earned every penny he got off of Adam’s lucky ass.

 

It was not like he held a grudge against his brother for becoming famous, he was happy, but really fucking jealous as well. Even the bed in the guest room that Neil was trying to convince himself to get out of was something he knew he could never afford, but he still got up and pulled the curtains apart, wincing at the bright sun. It was six in the morning and was to early on his agenda but he had a meeting he couldn’t turn down at seven and he needed to be fully awake. He was trying to find clothes to put on, because unlike his brother he had morals, but he couldn’t find anything in his bags, he curses the day he accepted his girlfriend’s offer so move out of his apartment and into hers, the idea of half the rent sounded good at the time, but now that he had his ass kick out of it he realizes he should have known better. And he curses Adam for having fully packed even the guest room closed with all his clothes.

 

But Neil was too tired to be angry, even with the comfortable bed he couldn’t sleep much, everything was good, he was tired and ready to be carried off into slumber land when he started hearing noises, he immediately rose up the bed in shock, they were low and barely audible, but they were still his fucking brother’s moans… well, his brother fucking moans, to be exact. Either way Neil wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up, the memories of yesterday that he forcefully pushed back were now flying back at him. That little blond minx with the cum facial smiling at him like it was the most normal thing in the world! It wasn’t that Neil had something against Sauli, he thought it was high time Adam had someone special, but that doesn’t mean they can exhibit the inner secrets of the gay culture to him.

 

Ugh! That white, thick slime dripping over Sauli’s face and into his mouth! How can anyone be comfortable with that? He wouldn’t even do that to a girl. And who the hell can shoot so much cum at once?

 

Ok, know that he was fully awake, grossed out and somewhat dressed he decided to go for the kitchen, straight to Adam’s ridiculously expensive coffee maker. At least it was too early in the morning for Adam to be awake. He never slept over in a house with Adam since Adam moved out from their parents, he completely forgot how his brother likes to torture him.

 

He enjoyed the silence as he paced through the kitchen, looking for a cup for his coffee, Adam probably hid them all, he decided to get a glass instead, but there were no clean ones in the cupboard, figures, Adam just throws them in the dishwasher and let them rot there until more dished pile up. As he opened the dishwasher he was surprised to find that the dishes inside were already cleaned, Sauli must have started the dishwasher overnight. Neil grabbed a glass but before he closed the door he noticed something between two white plates, something pink, he looked closer and noticed it was a little plastic ball, a bit smaller than a golf ball. Curiosity has always been a curse for Neil, so he couldn’t help but wonder what was his brother washing in there, he grabbed and pulled it out, but as he tugged on it he noticed it was tied to a string and another one tied to it, then another one. By the time Neil had pulled them out they were five pink, tiny balls all linked on a string.

 

It took Neil’s braid about half of minute to actually put it all together and realize what he was dumbly holding up in the air.

 

“Motherfucker.” Neil got out in a whispering, breathless voice. He threw the balls on the ground as fast as he could and started yelling and cursing out loud. He was about to run out of the kitchen when he bumped into and almost naked Sauli and a completely naked Adam.

 

“Neil, what’s going on? Did you hurt yourself?” Adam said frighten, grabbing his younger brother by the arms

 

“No, no, NO!” Neil said and ran in the living room, sitting down on the couch. “It’s not normal Adam! It’s not fucking normal!” Neil yelled and went for his room.

 

“You know what Neil, you’re not fucking normal! What the hell is going on with you now?” Adam said and turned around holding his sleepy lover’s hand.

 

“It’s just a dishwasher Neil, not going to hurt you.” Sauli said in a sleepy voice walking around in the kitchen in Adam’s large sweater.

 

“You have no fucking morals!” Neil jumped off the couch and entered the kitchen again, relieved to see that Adam had pants on.

 

“What are you talking about Neil?” Adam said pouring himself some coffee and Sauli was sitting on the counter, looking more asleep that awake.

 

“I’m talking about THAT!” Neil yelled pointing at the pink balls on the floor in the corner of the kitchen.

 

“How did our anal beads got there?” Sauli asked dumbly, then got off the counter and went to pick them up.

 

“They were in the dishwasher! Who the fuck washes sex toys in the dishwasher? Do you have any idea how disgusting that is, Adam? Fuck! I ate off those plates! Mom ate of those plates!” Neil looked in horror as Sauli was unconsciously playing with two of the pink balls

 

“What the hell is wrong with that? It’s a _dishwasher_ Neil! It cleans!” Adam stated

 

“Diches Adam! It cleans dishes! Not things you shove up your boyfriend’s ass!” Neil frantically stated.

 

Sauli giggled and Adam smirked, Neil really didn’t want to know why but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

 

“Those are Adam’s.” Sauli said and both him and Adam started laughing.

 

“FUCKERS!” Neil smashed the glass of coffee on the table and rushed out of the kitchen and into his room before Adam or Sauli even noticed he was gone.  

 

“I don’t get it! Why is he so sexually frustrated?” Sauli said when they were done laughing.

 

“I don’t know, it’s probably why his girlfriend dumped him.” They both started laughing again. They were interrupted by the doorbell.

 

“Who is it at this hour?” Sauli asked

 

“Oh I think it’s Tommy, he said last night on the phone about coming over early in the morning to borrow some jewelry for a new music video of David’s.” And just as he finished Tommy walked into the house, he had a spare key for when he used to drive Adam back home after having one to many.

 

“Oh hey guys! Thought you were sleeping.” Tommy said

 

“We were, but Neil here woke us up having one of his drama llama moments, I swear he’s going to steal my spot light one day.” Adam responded.

 

“Oh yeah, Neil got dumped so he’s here now. That must not be going well, huh?” Tommy flopped on the couch.

 

“Fuck, Tommy! Would you please tell the beast here and his pretty princess that it is not ok to put sex toys in the dishwasher?!” Neil came bursting out of his room.

Tommy turned his head to Adam and made an ‘I see’ expression, then turned around again to Neil.

 

“Actually Neily, I think that’s perfectly normal, I do it all the time with my dildos.” There was a moment of silence in which Neil thought Tommy was either joking or he heard terribly wrong.

 

“Y-you’re straight!” Neil said with an uncertain tone.

 

“Yeah, so? I like ass play, my girlfriend is also into it.” Tommy stated shamelessly.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with the world?” Neil turned around and walked to the main door. “I’m leaving!” He yelled and slammed the door.

 

“I really think Neil is seriously sexually frustrated.” Said Tommy.

 

“He has issues.” Adam turned around and looked at Sauli playing with the anal beads, they both shared a long stare before Tommy interrupted.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll take those bracelets I wanted and leave you too alone.” Tommy said heading for Adam’s room. “Hey, I’ll have Neil some to my place tomorrow, maybe I can talk some sense into him.” Tommy said and was already heading out of Adam’s room.

 

Adam stood in the door way of his own room and looked at Tommy suspiciously. “You want to fuck him!” Adam accused. Tommy laughed and waved it off.

 

“Naahh, at the very least I want him to fuck me.” Tommy smiled and ran off.

 

“This is going to be a long day.” Adam stated and turned around, only to face Sauli naked on the bed holding the lube and the beads close.

 

“You want to make it better.” Sauli said in his cute accent, smiling innocently at him.

 

***

 

Adam was lying on his stomach, his skin sweat, his eyes closed, his moans and little whimpers flooded the room.

 

“Feels good, baby?” Sauli asked gently, he was sitting between Adam’s spread legs

 

Adam moaned out loud as a third bead entered him fully. The sensation of something entering his body like that, being swallowed fully into him made Adam see stars and the fact that the other two beads were devilishly pushing against his spot made those stars swirl around.

 

“I’m gonna cum.” Said Adam in a quick gasp, drooling at the corners of his mouth, Sauli smiled at him.

 

“You never did last long with these in you.” Sauli said gently pushing another one at Adam’s opening. It made Adam scream and cum and the fourth one slipped in. Sauli waited for Adam to calm down then closed in on his face and whispered.

 

“Maybe he should get vibrating ones.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make another chapter because i was really bored!!!   
> If you want me to continue this let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

“So good to be alone again.” Adam said petting Sauli thighs as he pulled the t-shirt off him. They were in their bedroom, the lights were turned down low and they had the house all to themselves.

 

“Like having Neil here actually stopped you from having sex.” Sauli said teasingly, placing a kiss on Adam’s nose  

 

“Yes, but I can’t stand the fact that you were muffling your moans, biting them into the pillow. I want to hear those moans you make because of me, not have them covered up.” Adam said in a harsh tone and Sauli blushed.

 

“I wonder what Tommy is doing to Neil anyway.” Sauli asked and found himself be thrown against the bed, Adam climbing on top of him, pinning him down.

 

“I don’t want to hear about my brother or Tommy tonight, I just want to hear your moans.” Adam groaned as he rubbed down against Sauli. “I also got a surprise for you.” Adam said kissing him on the neck, biting softly in the skin.

 

“What?” Sauli asked as curious as usual.

 

“Hmm, guess.” Adam said still holding Sauli captive to the bed.

 

“Is it a sex toy?” Sauli asked and Adam nodded. “Well, let’s see. Is it a… vibrator?” Adam shook his head. “Nipple clamps?” Adam was taken by surprise a bit, but shook his head. “Ball gag.” Adam gasped, was Sauli really into those or just messing with him? Again Adam shook his head. Sauli look puzzled for a while and then smiled again and licked his lips. “… a whip?” He asked in a low and dangerous voice?

 

“NO! Fuck Sauli! Are you serious?” Adam squeaked and Sauli started laughing. “Oh, you think it’s fucking funny? Well let’s see just how much you like it getting spanked you little whore!” Adam grabbed Sauli’s hips and turned him around, then places a hand on his lower back to hold him still and slapped really hard his left cheek.

 

“Oww! Fuck!” Sauli said jerking up, trying to get away, but Adam just continued to slap each cheek, one by one, making a loud splatting noise.

 

“Sorry I don’t have a fucking whip, you’ll just have to make do with this.” Adam said and continued making Sauli yell and struggle to escape.

 

“Adam... oh God, stop!” Sauli sobbed and Adam stopped, petting Sauli’s pink cheeks and biting his lips at hot actually hot that was, maybe a small little whip wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

“Hmm, made you scream and moan, after all.” Adam smirked. Sauli turned around wiping at his wet eyes and flushed face and shoved at Adam’s chest.

 

“Asshole! That hurt, your hands are heavy.” Sauli said panting but Adam just smiled at him.

 

“Oh please! You’re hard as a rock.” Adam said and they both started laughing and pushing at each other.

 

“So what did you actually get?” Adam said anxious and palming his hot glowing ass. Adam smiled at him and reached behind him, in the nightstand and pulled out a black little bag. Sauli looked curiously and Adam raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled whatever he had in the bag out and handed it to Sauli to study it. It was also black and it looked like a butt plug, but it had a flexible tube attached to the end and something that looked like a hand pump to the other end of the tube. Sauli had seen a few used in porn and on websites, but never tried on.

 

“An inflatable butt plug?” Sauli asked and Adam just nodded.

 

“Yeah, now turn that spanked ass around so we can try it out.” Sauli giggled and turned around, sticking his ass high up. Adam smirked and gave him one last light slap, earning a yelp. Then he pulled out the lube and started fingering his lover, making him wet and open, begging for more and finally able to moan out loud. When he was finally done with teasing he placed the plug at Sauli’s opening and started pushing it in, it was only about three fingers wide and slipped in easily. Adam satisfied that it was all in gave Sauli another hard swat on the ass.

 

“Ow! Would you stop doing that?!” Sauli giggled as Adam slapped him again looking as bossy as he could. “Just don’t pump that thing too much, I don’t want to look like a blow fish.” Sauli said and they both laughed.

 

“What ever happened to the shy little you?” Adam asked squeezing just one time the pump then letting go. Sauli moaned a bit at the foreign feeling of something expanding inside of him, well maybe not that foreign.

 

“I was never shy, I just didn’t know so many word- Ah!” Sauli moaned as Adam pumped again.

 

“Does it hurt baby?” Adam asked, rubbing a pink cheek and leaning down to kiss the end of his spine.

 

“No, it actually feels good. Pump it again.” Sauli said and Adam did again and again and again, until Sauli was crying loudly, yelling Adam’s name and probably ripping the bed sheets.

 

“I think I should stop baby, you look pretty full.” Adam said in a ragged voice. His opening wasn’t much stretched, but inside the plug was probably the size of his fist, they went really show, an hour has probably passed, each pump separated by blow jobs, rim jobs and lots of kissing and touching. Sauli almost came two times.

 

“But it feels so good. Can I come like this and then blow you after.” Sauli said worn out and really horny.

 

“Sure baby, but I think the sight of you coming like that would be enough to make me come.” Adam smirked as he was stroking himself slow and steady. Sauli lifted his hips so he could get a hand under himself and stroke his hard and leaking cock. The plug felt incredible inside of him, it was a perfect, fucking pressure against his prostate.

 

“Ahh! Fuck! Come on baby! Come with me! Come all over me!” Sauli yelled and Adam did, he came bursting all over Sauli’s ass and Sauli came on the sheets under him, making quite a mess. A few minutes have passed as they laid there catching their breaths, blissed out and so satisfied.

 

“Hmm, baby? Please get that thing out of me, it’s really uncomfortable.” Sauli said stretching a bit them moaning as the plug was forced against his oversensitive prostate.

 

“Sure baby.” Adam said kissing his shoulder. He went back between Sauli’s legs and grabbed the end of the plug to pull it out.

 

“Adam! Stop! What the fuck are you doing? That thing is the size of a ball inside of me, it’ll split me in half if you pull it out like that! ” Sauli yelled at him in a hoarse voice.

 

“Oh! Sorry baby! Post orgasmic haze.” Adam took the cable and inspected in to see where was a cap he could open or something to let out the air.

 

“Please tell me you know what you’re doing!” Sauli said shifting around uncomfortable.

 

“I gound the opening, but it doesn’t open.” Adam said persisting to take the cap off of that little opening right next to the pump.

 

“FUCK! Adam!! You pressed the pump again! What the hell are you doing? Get it out already.” Adam grabbed the cable so as to not squeeze the pump again but the cap wasn’t opening.

 

“Sorry baby, just let me turn on the light.” Adam said getting out of bed, he turned on the light and hopped back into the bed, between Sauli’s legs.

 

“Hurry baby… it hurts.” Sauli said into the pillow.

 

“Oh shit!” Adam said and Sauli immediately rose up his head and felt his stomach drop. “I think there’s a malfunction with this one. The pump wasn’t made to open.” Adam said inspecting in for the fifth time.

 

“A fucking malfunction?! Well what the fuck do we do? I can’t take it out like that and if it stays in much longer I’m going to pop!” Sauli was almost hyperventilating.

 

“Fuck! What do I do?” Adam said panicking as well.

 

“I don’t fucking know! Call someone maybe they know.” Adam gasped

 

“You kidding me? It will be all over the internet in five seconds if I told my friends! They’ll never let it go!” Adam screamed in a pitchy voice.

 

“Adam I have a fucking ball in my ass! You put it in you’re taking it out!” Sauli yelled back at him, right then he heard someone at the door, a small and then a voice cursing in the living room.

 

“It’s Neil, maybe he can help.” Adam said and ran out of the room before Sauli could protest.

 

“Fuck, Adam, don’t scare me like that! What are you doing awake at this hour?” Neil asked as he was startled and interrupted form cursing by Adam.

 

“Umm, we kind of have a problem.” Adam said sounding serious.

 

“What? Are you ok?” Neil said concerned getting closer to Adam “Wait, why do you have lube on your hands?” Neil asked

 

“Well, we kind of tried out this new toy and we have a bit of a problem with it.” Adam said this time it was he who sounded shy.

 

“Fucking Christ, Adam! Are you talking about a sex toy!! I can’t hear this now I had enough for one day!” Neil said and tried to run away but Adam grabbed his hand.

 

“Please Neil, this time it’s serious, I can’t get it out of Sauli.” Adam said and Neil turns all sides of red.

 

“Well, go to a fucking hospital. What the hell did you even put in him?” Neil said

 

“An inflatable butt plug and I’m not going to a fucking hospital, now get your ass in here.” Sauli yelled from inside the room. Neil walked in and was a bit grateful that at least Sauli covered himself. Adam jumped again on the bed between Sauli’s legs.

 

“You can’t help from the doorway Neil now come over here.” Adam said. Neil stepped closer trying his best to ignore the strong scent of sex.

 

“You see this? I think they forgot to actually make an opening.” Adam showed Neil end of the plug where the pump was. Neil, however, was busy staring at Sauli’s perfectly bubble ass, he just couldn’t help noticing the pink handprint covering it.

 

“Hey!” Adam yelled at him and he immediately returned to normal.

 

“Maybe the pump comes off.” Neil said taking the pump from Adam to try and pull it off the cable.

 

“FUCK!”Sauli yelled as Neil squeezed the pump again, making the plug probably go to its maximum size.

 

“Sorry, fuck! What the hell am I doing?” Neil cried out loud.

 

“Don’t fucking squeeze the pump!” Both Adam and Sauli yelled. Neil tried his best to pull it off, the pump didn’t come off, the other end didn’t come off, it was molded together into one single piece. Sauli was already hard again from all the moving but luckily no one could see that.

 

“I give up! It’s impossible to the air out of this thing!” Neil said sitting on the edge of the bed. “We should just try and pull it out like that” He continued.

 

“Are you crazy? No fucking way!” Sauli yelled through gasps.

 

“Come on, woman give birth to a child three times bigger than that, you can do it.” Neil said, Adam was completely ignored now.

 

“Through their vagina, not their ass!” Sauli yelled back.

 

“Shut up both of you! Fuck! I’m calling Sutan” Adam said leaving the room.

 

***

 

“You have to be kidding me! You dragged me out of bed at 2 a.m. for this?” Sutan yelled as he was now in the room with all three.

 

“We tried every fucking way possible! That thing fell in love with Sauli’s ass and it’s not coming out of there.” Adam yelled, tired and slightly angry.

 

“Why the hell would you even stick that thing inside him and blow him up like a balloon? I seriously don’t understand gay kinks.” Neil said

 

“You want to talk about gay experiences. Don’t think I didn’t notice that your t-shirt is inside out and your neck is decorated in Tommy’s hickies!” Adam yelled and then it was quiet.

 

“Where did Sutan go?” Sauli asked in a small voice. After one more minute of silence Sutan returned to the room with a pair of scissors, pushed Adam and Neil out of the way and climbed on the bed, he took the cable of the plug and cut off the pump, in an instant all the air came out and Sauli sighed in relief. Sutan pulled the plug out by the cable and held it up.

 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE SNIPPETS ARE OUT!!!!! which song is your favorite????  
> I cannot decide!!! But i assure you i will make a fic for each and every one of them!
> 
> Sooo, i have debated on either closing this fic or adding a few more chapters, this one is mostly me on crack but maybe i'll do another one, if you like them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just got bored and I can't write on my other fic because I forgot my Ipad (You are not alone Adam) and i have some of it writen there but not sure what. :(  
> Comment, Kudos, always apreciated! :)


End file.
